


Nothing Ever Goes as Planned

by Rindindin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, I'll add tags as it gets more into it, M/M, Top Hux, no sex YET sorry, will be explicit rating eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindindin/pseuds/Rindindin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Hux have some down time to themselves after Starkiller Base is destroyed while a new plan is thought of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ever Goes as Planned

The planet was unforgiving and cold, not so different from the men who once commanded it. It was no longer a weapon but a decaying ball of fire. Starkiller Base was over as soon as it had begun, the First Order lost this mission. 

The snow was melting from the heat of the planet crumbling. Kylo Ren, still left on the planet, laid in it; defeated. The snow felt icy against him. Though he could still feel heat on his face from the large fiery crevice splitting the land into pieces. He was furious, how could he let that girl break him down. She was strong, and even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself, he was shaken. She turned down the offer to learn from him, so he was going to have to crush her. 

If he wasn't injured he would get up and slash the forest into wood chips. Instead he stewed in his own anger, drifting in and out of consciousness. Though it didn’t stop him from at least breaking some surrounding trees in half with the force.

He saw visions of Skywalker and that girl rush through his head, he knew he failed. She was going to find Skywalker… Luke, before him. He dreaded what Snoke would say to him. What General Hux would say... It was only a matter of time before someone found him. Half-hoping no one would come to fetch him. Yet he knew this wasn’t going to end here, with him sinking into this forsaken planet.

His emotions were boiling over, hatred, anger, and sadness. A sloppy mix of them all. His failures repeated over and over in his head. Ren held them back for as long as he could, he choked up until he couldn’t breath anymore, but it was coming. His chest, and throat strained tight, it hurt, he knew it couldn’t be helping the bleeding. This tension. He finally let go, and the tears came. He avoided crying as much as he could, and usually had his mask to hide it away from anyone. Even himself, the rare times he couldn’t hold it back. How weak. He wouldn't let himself make a noise. 

How much time had passed since he hit the ground he wasn't sure. It could have been seconds but it felt like hours to him. His face burned, he could feel the gash the girl left there. Ren was wet with snow, tears and blood. Pathetic, he thought. The ground was shaking beneath him. He was just waiting for the cracking and spewing earth to swallow him. 

Again, seconds that felt like hours passed. Until there was a large gust of wind, and a light through the trees. Finally, he thought to himself, someone’s here. Ren was fading and he needed to get off of this dying planet. He knew this wouldn't end here, with him sinking into this forsaken planet. 

He tried propping himself up to see, but his clothes were soggy from lying in the snow and his side was aching. He braced himself gasping from the sudden sharp pain. Feeling like he almost had to hold himself together at this point. Ren’s head went dizzy from the shock and pain. His vision was blurry, but he saw his own command shuttle landing. The ship opened and out walked General Hux followed by several stormtroopers. The stormtroopers stayed farther back while Hux advanced towards him. They were still scared of him, even now, Good.

Ren fell back into the snow, exhausted and only somewhat trying to hide himself. He felt relief, but was distraught that someone was going to see him like this, and the General of all people. Though in his stupor he couldn’t think of anyone else he would prefer over him.

Hux was running to him. Ren could hear the snow crunching beneath his heavy boots even as he was waning out of consciousness. Hux was breathing heavy when he got to Ren, commanding a ship isn't quite a physical workout. He picked him up, it was about as difficult as he thought it would be. Kylo Ren was by no means a small man and had a few inches on the General. Ren’s large gloved hands grasped at Hux’s coat, trying to help keep himself up and in the General's arms. Hux looked down at Ren bleeding all over him, cheeks stained with tears. The cut on his face was ghastly. Hux had never seen the man so broken. He thought about calling him pathetic, but this failure was just as much General Hux’s as it was Kylo Ren’s. Hux carried Ren back to the command shuttle, cradling him close and shielding him with his coat. No one needed to see him this way. Ren would have to thank him later.

Once they were back on the command shuttle Hux rushed him to the med bay. It was a mediocre set up at best but it would have to do for the time being until they were back on the Finalizer. Kylo Ren was awake, but out of it and breathing hard. His eyes shut and brows furrowed together. Hux laid him down on the medical table while the nurse and her medical droid helped take his soaked clothes off. General Hux stayed by Ren’s side. He assumed he should leave, but his morbid curiosity was affecting his decisions. He had never seen the man like this. It was fascinating. He stared in silence while they removed his scarf and tunic. He is fact in quite fit, Hux mused without even thinking. Then immediately humiliated by the thought.  
Thank goodness Ren wasn't aware enough to be rooting through his mind. He thought of it as a disturbing trick, but in reality useful when he didn't perform it on Hux. 

The most of Kylo Ren’s skin he had seen was his face, and even that was a rather new sight to him. He had so expected that face and body to be abnormal at least somewhat, but it was… near perfect. Hux was even a little startled by how pale Ren was. It was such a contrast to his solid black wardrobe. 

The nurse administered some pain medication to Ren, and his face softened moments after. Ren opened his eyes somewhat and made eye contact with Hux standing over him, “What are you doing here?” Ren barked at him. Hux could feel Kylo Ren’s anger building every extra second he stood there. He opened his mouth to say something but Ren beat him to it. “Leave!” several containers flew across the room as he shouted. Hux followed the orders without debate. 

He left, realizing his clothes hung heavy with blood. He smelled too much like Ren and the cold dark planet they've abandoned. He shook his head in frustration, something he will have to deal with once he's back in his own quarters. 

Hux made his way to the main control room, pushing any worries about Kylo Ren back far in his mind. He ordered his crew to set a course to the Finalizer. They’d be there in no time and Ren would get the proper treatment he needed and Hux would get a hot shower. He dreaded speaking to their Supreme Leader, but it was something that had, and was going to be addressed. He sighed under his breath, trying to not appear weak in front of his men. Though Hux felt as though the whole galaxy was sitting on his shoulders. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is going to be pretty short, but all the next chapters are going to be quite a bit longer. I really want to evolve their relationship slowly and carefully, so if u wanna see that too stick around!!


End file.
